puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duty puzzle bake-off
Duty Puzzle Bake-offs generally consist of pirates competing against each other on a ship with different ratings having different point values. An exception to this is gunnery which has been done with a timed race to finish filling a certain number of cannons. = How Bake-offs Work = Mechanics At present, "traditional" bake-offs (bilge, sailing, and carpentry) are generally run using sea battle. The ship with the entrants is engaged by a boat the supervising OM floats, remains in sea battle for a given number of turns, then disengages. The resulting duty report is used to determine standings. This format is thought to be more fair for two reasons: Primarily because there is no longer a disproportionate reward for achieving a first-league Incredible report, and because only one result set is generated. (Previously, bake-offs were run across several leagues, resulting in several duty reports to be tallied and totalled, which gave a much less "true" reading of actual achievement.) How to Make It Less Painful *Bake-off participants are strongly urged to bring patience, preferably in a twenty-gallon bucket. No matter what steps organizers may take, delays are almost inevitable when 100 people are on the same boat for an extended period. However, you do disservice to nobody but yourself when you get snappy and irritable with organizers. *Participants are beseeched to read the rules before entering. There is always an extensive rules post in the Events forum, often up several weeks or even a month ahead of the event date. Asking questions while the bake-off is at that stage is also not only more helpful (as others can read your answers), but much more likely to get an in-depth and "better" answer. *Pick out your prizes beforehand. As soon as you know which prizes you're eligible for, start turning it over in your head. The various trinket and familiar charts, and Quid Pro Clothes.com can be very helpful with this. (Awarding prizes is often a painfully long process because some people, when prompted, spend five to ten minutes picking which type of prize, then another twenty obsessing over the color, and often change their mind at the last minute yet again. Having a prize in mind is thus extremely practical.) *Be cheerful. As nice as the prizes are, some of the most fun you can have at bake-offs is when you get to tart during the breaks... how often do you get to do nothing but waste time with 99 other people who are just as nervous and excited as you are? Cherish it. *Keep the organizers informed. If the organizers can't account for your whereabouts at any point in time, you're as good as disqualified. If you're going AFK after your preliminary to walk the dog, let them know. If you need to restart your computer because it's being weird, let them know. And so on. = Standard OM Bake-off Rules = *''Rules may vary between bake-offs, please take note of any such changes.'' *An events announcement will be posted on the island events tab of the noticeboard on all colonized islands about 20 minutes before the event is set to begin. There is no need to job with the crew. *If there are any spots remaining, an event broadcast will be made about 10-15 minutes before the start time. *Spots are on a first come basis. If you leave, you lose your spot. *Once on board, participants should find a station as soon as possible and keep quiet. Stations can be found in all areas of the ship including the cabins. Anyone not following instructions or disrupting the event planked. *Bake-offs will last one round, lasting about 20 minutes. You may reset the puzzle, but you may not stay off your station for more than a few seconds. Otherwise you must stay at your station the entire time. *The Bake-off ship will deport and set sail, engaging in a pvp battle with another (friendly) ship during which you will puzzle. Once the time is up, the ship will return to port. Winners will be determined by their order on the duty report when the ship returns to port on the island. = Past Duty Puzzle Bake-offs = Bilge Pumping *Bilging Bake-off - Win an Octopus - Cobalt Ocean (Bia) - February 2006 *The Sage Billions of Blue Blistering Barnacles Bilge Bake-off! - Sage Ocean (Hypnotica) - May 2006 Duty Nav *Duty Nav for a parrot! - Midnight Ocean (B_licker with help from Apollo) - February 2006 Sailing * Sailing Bake-off Madness - Midnight Ocean (Artemis) - March 2005 * Sailing Bake-Off - Viridian Ocean (Amphitrite) - September 2005 * Sailing Bake-Off -Viridian Ocean (Bia) - November 2005 * Sailing Bake-Off - Sage Ocean (Amphitrite) - January 2006 Gunnery * BANANA BONANZA - Midnight Ocean (Amphitrite) - September 2005 * Your Daily Dose of Iron - Cobalt Ocean (Fava) - June 10, 2006 Carpentry * Carpentry Bake-Off Madness - Midnight Ocean (Artemis) - March 2005 * Carpentry Bake-Off - Midnight Ocean (Catboy) - April 2005 * Carpentry Bake-Off - Cobalt Ocean (Prometheus) - September 2005 * Carpentry Bake-Off - Midnight Ocean (Prometheus) - October 2005 * Carpentry Cookie Bake-offs All oceans, separate times (Bia) - December 2005 *Carpentry Bake-Off - Sage Ocean (Bia) - February 2006 *Carpentry Bake-Off - Sage Ocean (Hypnos) - April 2006 *Carpentry Bake-Off - Sage Ocean (Artemis) - November 2006 Sailing, Bilging, and Carpentry * Duty Puzzle Bake-off - Midnight Ocean - October 2003 * Monkey Dinner Bake Off - Midnight Ocean (Artemis) - September 2004 * Viridian's First Duty Puzzle Bake-Off - Viridian Ocean (Amphitrite) - August 2005 Sailing, Bilging, Carpentry, and Gunning * All Duty Puzzle Bake-off - Midnight Ocean (Minthe) - April 2006 = Other Links = *Forum discussion about improving bake-off rules Category:In-game events